Please Don't Leave
by SwimChick5643
Summary: Pepper Potts is nineteen when she is kidnapped by a face from the past. Eventual Pepperony. Rated for violence. Not what you might expect. Not like the movie at all.
1. Chapter 1

A\N:** Hello Pepperony lovers! This is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it! I would love to hear your thoughts in the reviews! Please go easy on me though. Like I said, it's my first try. I guess I should mention that I don't own ironman or Pepper. It would be awesome if I did, but I don't. I do however, own Cali and Jacob, but they don't come in quite yet. This story probably isn't going to be what you expected. Pepper is nineteen and tony is twenty. I'll let you try to figure out everything else. ;-) Enough talk, enjoy the story!**

Please Don't Leave Chapter 1

Pepper walked through the woods almost silently. It was quiet here. She had found herself spending more and more time out here, desiring the peace that came with the natural sounds and general quietness of the trees behind her house. It wasn't like anyone missed her anyway. She didn't have any friends. "You did once." She quickly pushed the thought away. That was in the past. Eventually she came to a fallen log, and sat silently on it. "Why?" It came out as barely a whisper. She was surprised at the sound of her own voice. She hadn't meant to speak aloud. Settling once again on her special log, she became lost in thought. "Why me? Why did I have to go and fall in love with him again?" Placing her head in her head in her hands, she began to cry quietly. A dull thud behind her caused her to jerk her head up and quickly wipe her tears. Turning back, she seen a red and gold suit standing behind her. Standing abruptly, Pepper turned and ran through the thick trees. It didn't take long for him to catch her. She didn't expect it to. The metal hand grabbed onto the front of her shirt, effectively preventing any escape. The mask of the suit lifted, revealing the face of the young man inside. His eyes widened and his face paled as he seen the trembling girl in front of him. He opened his mouth but no words came** o**ut. He seemed overwhelmed with emotion. Reaching out to touch her face, he started to say something, but was interrupted by a voice from behind her. "I see you found her." The deep voice said, "Good work Stark." The face mask in front of her quickly clamped down again. "Yes Commander." A robotic voice said. It took Pepper a moment to realize it came from her captor. "Take her back to the base." The deep voice said gleefully. She heard footsteps coming closer and a thin scarf tainted with chemicals was placed over her mouth and nose. She tried to hold her breath, but it was no use. The last thing she saw before everything went black was the expressionless face of iron man staring down ather**.**

"Ow!" It was the first thought she had. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Why did she have such a bad headache? Why did her entire body hurt? Pepper tried to open her eyes, but she quickly shut them again. Even the dim lights of wherever she is are to much for her pounding head. After a few minutes she tried again, this time more slowly. As her eyes finally focused, she looked around the room she was in. It was small, made of metal, and extremely dim. She was lying uncomfortably on a thin cot, held into the wall by thick chains. There was a door on one side of the room. Beside it were floor to ceiling iron bars. Pepper groaned as she tried to sit up. The room began to spin and she held on to the edge of the cot until it stopped. She stood, barely managing to stay on her feet. It was a fight to keep conscious. She looked down at herself. She still had her clothes that she had been wearing on. That was good. No plastic prisoner jumpsuits. She checked her pockets. No cell phone. Dang. Oh well, what did she expect? Their was a clattering sound outside, and she quickly turned toward it. Now that everything didn't hurt so bad, she would whip anyone who dared walk through that door. Yes that's right, Pepper Potts was mad. A man she didn't recognize appeared at the bars. "We'll look who woke up!" He sneered. Pepper didn't answer. Right now, she was working on keeping her breathing even. She wouldn't hurt him unless he came through the door. "What do you want?" She asked in a measured tone. "Oh, nothing yet my dear. Nothing yet." He laughed. The clanking of his boots sounded through the hall as he walked away. Pepper sank to her knees in the middle of the room. She was too tired to stand anymore. Apparently whatever chemicals they had used to knock her out had effects even after the y had been used. Pepper fell over in agony. Her head! Pepper stopped fighting. Blackness claimed her once more.

**Ok, that completes the first chapter! Please review and thank you for reading! This chapter may have been pretty short, but it was kind of an intro. I'll try to make the next one longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N Hello! Very sorry I didn't update sooner. I do have an excuse though! My sister decided it would be a good time to have a baby, so I was at a hospital for two and a half days straight. Anyway, I now have a very cute niece so yeah. Anyway this chapter is longer, and I hope you like it as much as the first one if not more. Oh yes and please review! Enjoy this next chapter!**

Pepper woke up on an ice cold floor. Blinking sleepy eyes, she stared up at the mossy ceiling above her. She was glad that her sleep had been induced with chemicals. Chemicals kept the nightmares away. Sighing deeply, she stood and inspected her cell more closely. After finding no possible escape, she sat on the cot. Her mind had cleared, so obviously the effects of their knockout mixture had worn off. With a cleared mind came serious anger. Anger way deeper than before. So much so that she wished someone would walk through the door just so she could knock them out. As if on cue, footfalls echoed through the halls. Smiling wickedly, Pepper lay down and pretended to be asleep. She heard the creak of the door, and someone walking toward her. "Get up, you stupid girl!" the same deep voice from the woods sounded in the room. "You can't fool me!" their was a sudden stinging in Pepper's cheek as the man slapped her. She was on her feet in a flash. "Have you ever heard of never slapping a girl?" She asked, complete fury lacing her tone. The man smirked, "Yes," he said lazily, "I don't see a good reason though." Pepper smiled as her fist connected with his jaw. "Good enough for you?" she hissed to the unconscious man on the ground. The only response was a moan of pain. She gazed down at him, only now getting a good look at him. The man had sandy brown curls and fair skin. He was wearing a navy blue jacket and sweat pants with the words 'Vi Vil Besejre' neatly embroidered on the jacket. "We will conquer." She whispered, translating the words in her head. It was a good thing her father had forced her to learn so many different languages. Raising her eyebrows, Pepper looked at the man's face with new curiosity. She could hear running feet in the halls, so she relieved the man of his gun. Almost immediately, more guards rushed into the room. They stared at their fallen friend in shock. "What, Never seen a girl punch?" Pepper addressed the stunned guards. The leader looked at her with surprise that quickly turned to anger. "You do this?" he asked in broken English, pointing to the fallen guard. "Well, duh!" she said, rolling her eyes. The leader turned to his comrades in confusion. Speaking rapidly in some random language, she figured it was Danish, considering it was the language on their suits, he seemed to be asking what she had said. They argued for some time, before Pepper finally got tired of being ignored. "Hey! Can we like do something other than standing here doing some arguing that I cant even understand?!" Pepper smiled slightly as she felt some of her old sarcastic self return. She hadn't done this in ages! The man glared at her before saying, "If you would like to get to that part..." He walked over to her and forced a disgusting bag over her head. "What died in here?" Pepper gagged as her hands were tied behind her back and she dropped the gun. Dang it, she had forgotten about the gun. They began walking. "People, foolish girl. People died in their." came a voice. Pepper stayed quiet after that. Not only because of what the man had said, but because she was counting her steps. _5. 6. 7. 8. Right turn. 1. 2. 3. 4. Left turn. _She had been trained by the Black Widow herself. They had been the best of friends once. Once. A long time ago. That was past though, as was everything else good in her life. "All because I trusted _him_." she thought bitterly. Suddenly the bag was jerked off her head and she was greeted by a punch to the face so hard she ended up on her knees. The floor swooped and swirled as she felt blood trickle down from her temple. Pressing her fingers to her forehead, she tried to stop the dizziness. Suddenly she was kicked to the floor with a heavy, spike tipped boot. She cried out in pain as the spikes entered her lower back. No sooner had she hit the floor than she was kicked and slapped and punched more times than she could count. Every kick was by a spike tipped boot, every slap making a mark, and every punch bruising, and sometimes drawing blood. Soon her shirt was soaked in blood. She curled up on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. "Halt!" The voice came without warning. To her surprise, she recognized the voice. She couldn't place it, but she recognized it. "Who could it be?" she puzzled. "What are you doing to the poor girl?" the voice asked. "Sir, I thought-" someone said. "Shut up." He was interrupted by the voice she couldn't place. "Pepper." He said softly. "Pepper get up, it's me." He was right beside her now, kneeling down to speak to her. Pepper slowly raised her head enough to see him. What she seen amazed her. The man before her had tan skin, short, red hair, and green eyes. It was a man she would know anywhere. She had to. He was her twin after all. "Jacob?" She asked, slowly uncurling herself. "Yeah Pepper, I'm here." He said, smiling gently. "You- You can't be- You- Your dead." she was so confused. This couldn't be Jacob. Jacob had disappeared years ago. Her brother had wandered into the forbidden place, and had never been seen again. She had searched for him many times but had never found him. He stood and extended a hand toward her. She took it and tried to stand but fell. The loss of blood was making her dizzy. Jacob looked angry. "What did you do to her?" he shouted at the people who had beaten her.. "But sir-" one of the men said. "Don't but sir me! This is my sister we're talking about here! Look, she cant even stand up!" he fumed. "We-" the warrior tried again. "Just leave!" he said. The soldier walked out of the room, shaking his head in confusion. Pepper laughed in spite of herself. "You never gave him a chance to talk!" she said. "Meh, he didn't deserve to." He said, shrugging. She shook her head at him and once again tried to stand. The same result as before met her. "Come on, lets get you to the medical section." he said picking her up in his arms. Minutes later, they were in a clean white room. Jacob set his sister gently down on a cot in the center of the room. She whimpered in pain As her bruised and beaten body came in contact with it. Doctors immediately surrounded her. They worked fast and soon her midsection was wrapped in bandages. Over the next couple of days, Pepper healed. She was taken out of her prison and left to wander aimlessly around the tunnels and rooms. She quickly determined that's she was underground. How far she couldn't tell. All she knew was that it was underground and enormous. She had been exploring for a week and was still finding new places. She was wandering one day. Thinking about the man she loved and hated. She was thinking about him, and refusing to admit it. That's when she heard his voice. It was so quiet, she thought she had imagined it at first. But no, there it was again. A voice she knew all to well, a voice she could never forget, whispering her name in the silent halls. She halted in the middle of the hallway. She heard footsteps coming closer And closer. They stopped just behind her. She felt a hesitant hand on her shoulder. Immediately tensing her muscles, Pepper turned slowly around to meet him. She squeezed her eyes shut, not really wanting to see him. "Pepper..." He said it so softly and sweetly. Just how he used to. "He's never really changed..." She thought. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes. The thing she saw first were his eyes. Chocolate brown, just like before. Only now with more... Sadness? Pain? She didn't know exactly what, but something had changed about him. He was still the same in a way though. The same old Tony Stark she had known for years..

**So how did you like it? Please let me know! Review, review, review!**


End file.
